


Post-break Up Sex

by barbedwirekisses



Category: Primal Scream, The Jesus and Mary Chain
Genre: Angst, Bahasa Indonesia, Dirty Talk, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, hmm, kayaknya OOC
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbedwirekisses/pseuds/barbedwirekisses
Summary: Ketika Jim menangisi kenyataan yang ia anggap hanyalah mimpi, Douglas bersyukur mimpinya itu menjadi kenyataan.





	Post-break Up Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Hail DH/JR -! Jim mirip Sissy Spacek makanya harusnya tidak salah hipotesis penulis bahwa Douglas menjadi bucin-nya Jim wkekeke #plak  
> \---  
> Warning: dirtydirtydirty talk!! Setting: tiga tahun setelah Douglas keluar dari JAMC - waktu diambil secara acak dan tidak 100% sesuai apa yang sebenarnya terjadi karena penulis sendiri tidak tahu banyak soal itu wkwk kecuali fakta bahwa Douglas sutradara langganan Bobby dkk. untuk video-video mereka unch. Disclaimer: JAMC milik YME!! Judul cerita dari lagunya The Vaccines.
> 
> Kolom tanggapan selalu dinanti~ hehe

“Kau makin menggila—bukan?”

Jim berhenti mengancingkan kemejanya. Ia lantas membalikkan tubuhnya, ke arah suara tersebut berasal.

Mata birunya menangkap sosok berambut kriting gelap yang sangat, sangat ia kenal. Dalam hitungan detik, pelipisnya berkedut.

“Tod,” ujarnya pelan.

“Sebaiknya kau berhenti memanggilku begitu,” jawab Douglas, mengambil satu langkah maju mendekati sahabat masa kecilnya itu. “Aku tak lagi _lebih kecil_ darimu. Tapi, yah—hai juga, Jim.”

Jim hanya diam.

“Aku tahu bercumbu dengan pelacur itu memang nikmat,” Douglas bersua. Ia terkekeh kecil sembari memainkan jemarinya. Ia tahu sebelum ia masuk ke dalam ruang belakang panggung ini, Jim baru saja selesai memuaskan nafsunya. Kentara sekali dari rambutnya yang acak-acakan, pakaiannya yang agak terkoyak, dan wajah yang memerah. “Berapa banyak yang telah kauhamili, hm?”

Saat itu pula kening Jim mengernyit tidak suka. “Sesungguhnya,” ujarnya, “pertanyaanku lebih penting daripada pertanyaanmu itu,” lanjutnya tanpa sama sekali menjawab pertanyaan Douglas tadi.

Douglas menengadah. Wajahnya bingung.

“Apa.yang.kaulakukan.di.sini,” lanjut Jim yang malah menjadi sebuah pernyataan dan bukan pertanyaan seperti yang Douglas kira. Tangannya mengepal.

“Mengunjungimu, tentu saja,” jawab Douglas. Ia berdeham, “Dan menyapamu. Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu secara langsung begini sejak … hm, dua atau tiga tahun lalu?”

Jim mengerdip. “Oh,” dengusnya. “Nah, kau sudah mengunjungi _ku_ dan menyapa _ku_. Kau boleh keluar sekarang.”

“Oh, belum,” respons Douglas santai. Ia menghampiri sebuah meja rias dan mengambil sebuah kaleng alkohol –yang ia yakini milik Jim—bertengger di atas sana. Isinya masih berat, kira-kira tiga perempatnya. Ia menenggaknya, tak lama mendesis ketika sensasi sangat terbakar menjalar dalam kerongkongannya. Pantas saja belum habis; Jim pasti meminumnya sedikit-sedikit. “Kau makin menggila, bukan?”

“ _Permisi_?” balas Jim ketus. Jantungnya mendadak terdengar berdegup lebih keras dibanding dentuman-dentuman drum yang menembus dinding ruang belakang panggung dari penampilan band yang tengah bermain kala itu.

Mata Douglas memicing tajam. Ia berjalan menghampiri sosok yang sudah lama sekali ingin ia temui.

Jim tidak bergerak. Saraf seluruh raganya seakan lumpuh untuk dapat menghindari segala kontak fisik apa pun yang bisa saja ia terima dari Douglas.

“Oh, yang benar saja,” geram Douglas, sebelum tangannya menghantam tubuh Jim ke dinding, lalu menyerang mulut Jim yang menganga terkejut dengan bibirnya. Ia menghisap kuat udara dalam mulut itu untuk beberapa saat, lalu melepasnya.

Tidak lebih dari lima detik, tapi Jim merasa nyawanya seperti telah hilang saat itu juga. Pikirannya begitu berkunang.

“Sangat, sangat nakal,” ujar Douglas serak. Ia menjilat bibirnya, “Membiarkan angkasa birumu dirundung neraka akan tubuh-tubuh jam pasir yang bertelanjang dada …, membiarkan dua lapis dan dinding-dinding daging menggoda penuh erangan tak pantas, yang dulu ditujukan hanya kepada sosok yang sekarang di hadapanmu, menghisap ‘barang’ yang sama sekali di luar kuasamu untuk dijangkau …, membiarkan lautan susu sekujur tubuhmu menyatu dengan cucuran cairan beracun yang merusak ratusan jejak yang telah kutinggalkan di sana tiga tahun lalu …” Ia memandang Jim lekat-lekat. Tangannya membelai-belai lekuk wajah sosok rupawan Jim, menghantarkan sensasi elektrik aneh untuk Jim.

Tidak bisa, tidak bisa sama sekali. Tiap perkataan Douglas yang penuh perumpamaan dan begitu kotor itu mengamblaskan akal sehatnya. Sesuatu dalam dirinya meronta-ronta mengerikan seakan ia berusaha mendobrak gembok kuat yang selama tiga tahun ini telah ia pasang.

Tangan Douglas mengeksplor jauh bagian tubuh Jim lainnya. Napasnya menggelitik kulit Jim yang terekspos seiring pandangannya berpindah-pindah dari satu sisi wajah Jim ke lainnya.

“Kau tahu? Kau tahu Jim, betapa itu … sangat membuatku _gila_? Begitu _sakit_? Membuatku tidak berharap dan berdoa sama sekali tiap malam, kecuali hanya untuk menyetubuhi _mu_? Bercinta dengan _mu_? Mempenetrasi cairan cinta _ku_ dalam diri _mu_ , menginginkan _mu_ mengandung pewaris darah _ku_ walau aku tahu itu _tidak akan_ pernah terjadi karena kau bukanlah perempuan, tetapi kau _bahkan_ bertingkah seperti salah satunya bila kepada _ku_?”

Jim benar-benar tak berdaya. Pikirannya berkabut, hatinya semrawut, jiwanya seolah nyaris direnggut maut.

“Jim Tersayang …, apa kau sengaja melakukan semuanya? Kautahu aku melihatnya, sungguh _melihatnya_. Aku tidak buta, tangkapan kamera … video-video itu … semua nyata—begitu pun penglihatanku. Aku melihatmu, aku melihatmu … _nyaris_ selalu, Sayangku … di mana pun kau bermain …, ke mana pun kau hendak bermain …”

Jim tidak tahu, ia sama sekali tidak tahu atau tidak mampu sama sekali untuk tahu apakah dirinya masih berpijak di tanah. Douglas; presensinya, sentuhannya, kata-katanya … bagai ilusi, tetapi terasa nyata untuk dikatakan demikian. Ia tidak menyangka, ia tidak menyangka mimpinya selama tiga tahun ini diberikan oleh Kristus.

Sembari bibir tipisnya terseret-seret pelan mengecup kulit pipi Jim, Douglas melanjutkan, “Aku masih—dan akan selalu, selalu—menginginkan _mu_ , menjadikan _mu_ satu-satunya yang tersebut dalam doa _ku_ , hanya mengisi hati _ku_ dengan sosok _mu_ , mengharapkan _mu_ menjadi malaikat _ku_ di surga ataupun iblis _ku_ di neraka kelak, Sayangku James McLeish Reid …”

Seluruh aliran darahnya seolah mengepul pada kedua pipinya ketika ia rasakan tangan Douglas menyelip ke dalam bagian belakang jeans hitamnya. Napasnya tercekat kuat ketika lutut kanan Douglas mendarat di antara kedua pahanya.

“DOUGIE!”

Pertahanannya sama sekali hancur.

“Oh, kau benar-benar satu-satunya alasan dari segalanya yang dapat mengantarkanku ke surga dunia namun neraka akhirat, Jim …”

ooo

“Dougla—!”

“Indah, indah, indah … Kau sangat indah, Jim …”

“Douglas …, ahh, k-keparat—”

“Aku mencintaimu, _aku mencintaimu_ , **_aku mencintaimu_** , Jim …”

“Aku ju—ahhhh …….”

ooo

“Bangun, Lelaki Genit!”

Lemparan bantal yang kerasa pada wajah Jim membuatnya tersadar dari tidurnya. Cepat-cepat ia bangun dan mengerjapkan matanya. Dilihatnya William berdiri di depan pintu van sambil meminum kopi panas dengan bermandikan sinar hangat mentari pagi.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Sebelum meyakinkan dirinya akan kebenaran hal itu, ia pun bertanya kepada kakaknya.

“Pukul berapa konser tadi malam selesai?”

William mengernyit, “Bodoh, tidak ada. Kemarin kita bermain di festival pada tengah hari.”

Jim membelalak. “Bohong!”

“Astaga! Sejak kapan kau benar-benar menjadi bodoh—atau pelupa?! Kau bahkan melewatkan pesta tadi malam hanya untuk menyendiri entah di mana!” jawab William kesal.

Jim menelan ludah. “S-sejak kapan aku tertidur d-di sini?”

“Entahlah …? Aku tidak tidur di sini tadi malam.”

“Kau ya—”

“Masa bodoh! Lebih baik kau lekas bersiap untuk pertemuan pers siang ini!” Tanpa menunggu respons adiknya, William pergi meninggalkannya.

Jim membeku. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin. Tadi malam sungguh terlalu nyata untuk dianggap sebagai mimpi.

Ia cepat-cepat mengecek sekujur tubuhnya, menelusuri bercak-bercak merah yang ada pada kulitnya. Ia menjadi agak yakin bahwa semuanya adalah jejak dari sosok itu, tetapi begitu ia ingat pelacur yang ditemuinya di dekat sebuah bar tadi malam, harapannya bahwa Douglas-lah yang melakukannya menjadi pupus.

Jim pun menangis.

Tadi malam sungguh bak mimpi untuk menjadi kenyataan.

ooo

“Sudah kubilang rencana itu akan berhasil, bukan?” Bobby menyeringai kepada Douglas yang baru selesai berganti setelah bangun tidur di motel tempat mereka menginap.

Douglas tersenyum tipis, “Yah.”

“Michelle memang salah satu gadis terbaik milik muncikari di sini. Ia nanti akan dibayar sangat besar karena berhasil menggiring pujaan hatimu itu ke belakang panggung kami,” tambah Bobby, sumringah ia membantu salah satu sahabatnya dengan baik. “Bir?” Ia menyodorkan botol bir yang dipegangnya kepada Douglas.

“Cukup bayar setengahnya saja untuk video Primal Scream selanjutnya.” Ia mengambil botol itu dan meminum isinya sedikit. Ia berdeham, “Aku berhutang kepadamu, Gillespie.”

Bobby mengerlingkan matanya. “Jadi …, kalian balik seperti dulu?” tanyanya kemudian.

Douglas menjadi sendu. “Maunya,” ia menjawab. “Tapi, kemarin sudah lebih dari cukup—untuk dapat melihatnya, menyentuhnya, dan membiarkannya tahu aku masih mencinta—”

“Wow, wow, wow—“menyentuhnya”? “ _Menyentuhnya_ ”?” Bobby terkejut.

“Menyentuhnya,” jawab Douglas agak terengah, tersenyum nakal. “Bahkan memberinya ciuman perpisahan ketika meninggalkannya.”

“Kau membawanya kembali ke van mereka?” tanya Bobby lagi.

“Tentu saja. Ketika ia pingsan dalam orgasme ekstatiknya,” kata Douglas agak congkak sekaligus bangga.

Bobby menepuk-nepukkan tangannya. “Hebat, tapi aku sedikit berduka karena kau tidak benar-benar menjadikan Jim milikmu lagi.”

“Memang dari awal aku tidak berencana menjadikannya milik _ku_ lagi,” jawab Douglas, suaranya serak. “Terserah, boleh panggil aku penakut, tapi—siapa yang tahu bukan, bila aku berhasil, apakah akhirnya akan _benar_ bahagia atau sama menyedihkan seperti _dulu_?” Douglas tersenyum kecut.

Bobby menepuk pundaknya. “Setidaknya tadi malam …”

“Tadi malam benar-benar mimpi menjadi kenyataan,” balas Douglas, menyimpul senyumnya. “Terima kasih.”

ooo


End file.
